fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zin
Summary He was once an ordinary boy from an unknown region. After getting powers he destroyed his planet and set out for adventure. Appearance Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Zin (real name unknown) Origin: Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human(formerly). Deity, Demon God Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: Anime, Comics, Hentai, Having more power Dislikes: Eye Color: Hair Color: Hobbies: Commiting genocide, destroying universes, having sex, himederes Values: Martial Status: Has more than thousands of wives including aliens, furies, elves and more Status: Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 2-B | High 1-C Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1,3,4 and 5), Regeneration(Mid-Godly), Abstract Existence (can become the embodiment of whatever he wants chaos,order,miracles,hope etc), Fiction Manipulation (can use fiction powers and even bring fictional items into existance), BFR, Sealing (works on higher dimensional beings), Chaos Manipulation,Reality Warping(powerful enough to affect acasuals and beings with high resistance to reality warping), Acausality (transends causality on a 5D scale), Causality Manipulation (works on acasuals), Reactive Evolution (copied from scp 682 works on an High 1-B scale), Matter Manipulation (on a quantic level), Mathematics Manipulation, Magic,Durability Negation(can even work on higher dimension beings),Power Copy (can copy the abilities of anyone he sees this even extends to conceptual powers), Telekinesis, Death Manipulation (can kill people across the multiverse and space-time), Elemental Control, Telepathy, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (on a High 1-B scale), Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Null, Energy Manipulation, Attack Relfection, Has cosmos, Spiral energy and any fictional power source he can think of(he can`t have fictional power of 1-A verses while he can use them it is only a nerfed version of them), Conceptual Manipulation (can create,destroy,rewrite,materialize and control concept even higher dimensional ones), Law manipulation (can create almighty laws and manipulate laws of even those of higher dimensional and conceptual nature), Physics Manipulation, Void Manipulation (can control higher dimensional void that can destroy information and concept), Boundary Manipulation, Existence Erasure (can even erase non existent beings), can negate type 4,8 and 9 immortality, regen negation (high godly on a High 1-B scale), can null ressuraction, Information Manipulation (can manipuate reality as data), Fate Manipulation (can affact acausals), Probability Manipulation, Absorption, Quantum Manipulation, can hit someone across all points in space-time, universes, dimensions and plain of existance, Can degrade someones dimensionality Miracle Creation (even if it is impposible to win he can make it possible and create a miracle), can negate resistances (works on even higher dimensional ones), Immortality (Type 9 his essance is spread in infinte spatial dimensions),Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Power Null, Absorption, and Quantum Manipulation, | Regeneration (High-Godly can regenerate even if after the destruction of an infinite dimensional multiverse), Immortality (Type 8 is connected to the gate a 1-A construct), Plot Manipulation (can work on High 1-Bs), Acausality (on an infinite dimensional scale), Defination Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (a small portion of his realm contains 100000 googleplex universes), High Complex Multiverse Level (became a true magic god absorbed the lux anthema,the keys of time and his spiral power is greater than anyone in gurren laggan.Has infinite 11D power) Speed: Immesurable (transends time and space) Lifting Strength: Immesurable Striking Strength: Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Level Durability: Multiverse Level+(tanked hits from multiversal+ beings), High Complex Multiverse Level (via avalon negates attacks and interferance up to the 11th dimension) | High Complex Multiverse Level, High Hyperverse Level (can negate attacks and powers from the infinite dimension via ultimate avalon) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: The Longinous spear: Reinhards` spear it byasses the concept of distance to hit its target,deals conceptual damage and negates powers Avalon: Sabers weapon it orginally had 6D defenses but the user couldn`t attack when using but after modifying it had 11D defenses and the user could attack when using it.After upgrading it to ultimate avalon it now has infinite dimensional defenses.It is also enforced with the concept of absulote defense Tardis: An object used by the time lords.It is manily used for sealing.After modifying it he can use it to downgrade hyperversal to high hyperversal being to high complex multiveral via law manipulation.He created a quantum law in it which makes it so that the highest dimension is only 11. Arceus plate: Originally there wee only 18 of these but after modifying them he has as many as he wants.Each plate can null or absorb any attack which has a particular concept(ex the slash plate can null or reflect cutting attacks).This even counters concept manipulation Super merging: A modified version of super polymerization it allows for the fusion of anything abilities,concepts,laws etc. The infinity gauntlet: A gauntlet that grants nigh omnipotence.He never uses it in battle because of its weakness Intelligence: High (is a nerd), Nigh omniscient (can know about whatever he wants) Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fiction Copy: He can copy abilities from fictional characters including Dark Shieder,BBY,ukari Yakumo and more. Ability Modify: It allows him to modify his powers Dispel Bound: A protective spell from bastard.It offers protection against a lot of hax.After changing the spell,it allows for protection against law,information and concept manipulation Potnia Theron: An ability that can negate the powers of anyone from earth and negating damage.After modifying the power it allows him the negate the abilities and damage of anyone with an origin this even works on acasuals on beings only Causa Sui beings are unaffected by it. Resistance negation: An ability which he copied from lavos.At its basic level it nulls magical reistances but after imporving it he can null hax reistances from being who have higher dimensional reistances Reactive Evolution: An ability copied from SCP 682 which allows him to develop reistances once an ability has been used on him the abilty extends up to infinite dimensions All Seeing Gods Eye: It allows him to know about wahtever he wants(nigh omniscience) Rank Down: A reverse power of rank up from yugioh zexal it allow him to decrease the dimensionality of a being by 1 from each use.Originally he could only use it 9 times but after gaining ability modify he can do it as many times he wants. Screw Dimensions: An ability he gained after trying to become a hadou god while he could not become one he gained an aspect of Taikyoku the ability to ignore dimension scale.It allows him to affect higher dimensional beings with his hax and ignore dimensional durability Stands: Abilities that he copied from jojo he can gain whatever stand he wants.Though he can create whatever stand he wants he never does it because he is a jojo fanboy.Here are his stands '-The world over heaven:' A stand that has 2-A reality warping though because of its range he never uses it in battle '-Gold experience requiem:' A stand that can return all action and willpower to zero though at first it could only be used defensively.After modifying the stand he can now use it offensively as well '-King crimson:' A stand that just works because of how complicated the stand is he never uses it '-Crazy diamond over heaven:' Originally crazy diamond he upgraded it.It can now restore anything.It was used to return the moments a 12D acasual god to his human form.It can even be used to restore the multiverse and its infinite dimensions if it ever got destroyed '-Grand requiem:' A stand formed from the fusion of GER and KC it allows for complete control of cause and affect.It can even affect acasuals Pierce: It byabasses barriers even higher dimensional ones and allows him to hit acasual beings Diatrekhōn Astēr: Orginally achillies ability.He uses it in juction with avalon and the ardis.It traps the target in the tardis where avalon is used to negate all dimensional interferance.This is used to counter people with higher dimensional immortality and with those with help from high dimensional beings. Video game logic: It forces the target to fight rpg syle this negates any powers that he considers unfit.The target does not notice it and it works on a High Hyerversal.It is mostly used in junction with pierce and screw dimensions Digital lordship: It allows him control conceptual data and warp reality like a system Digital king: It allows him to posses the powers and charecteristics of any digimon that he knows.This includes regen,ressuraction and reancarnation from the SGDL,Yggdrasil reformat,Aplhamon alpha-inforce,Ougomon attack negation and more Title Manipulation: It allows him to gain titles,each title has different effect.Some include '-Godslayer:' Allows him to kill gods and bybass type 4 immortality '-Hero:' Allows him to kill any being considered evil Cosmos: A power source from saint seiya he controls in on a massive degree.The applications include atom destruction,space-time manipulation and more.Due to having the chosen one title he has all power it grants Dunamis: The greater version of cosmos.He gained it after ascending to godhood.It allows him to create universes,alter fate,destroy matter on a quantic level and more Spiral energy: A power source from gurren laggan.He only uses it for creation Divine power: A power formed from mixing dunamis and cosmo.It allow for concept,law,information and quantum manipulation Mirracle: A power formed from the shouen protagonist trope it can create mirracles and create new powers or items for the situation.Even if it is impossible the miracle will happen Ultimate reformat: An ability formed from the fusion of yggdrasil reformat,the world over heaven and sailor moon starseed manipulation.It allows for the complete reformat o a being whole existance on a conceptual level works even on High 1-B beings Rewrite: An ability that allows him to rewrite his whole existance.He can use it to become an abstract or add concepts onto himself. Magic: He can use any magical abilities he knows including shions`s cook,concept magic,and more.He can even create new forms of magic like law magic,authority magic etc Divine will: The supreme version of the divine power,it is formed by achieving the big will and absorbing the infinity gauntlet.It allows for supreme control of reality.Tt can allow control concepts on a higher dimensional scale Narative control: His ultimate power after ascending to the staus of a true magic god,he can now control the entire verse as a story it even works on infinite dimensional beings Key: God form | True magic god Note: He can`t fully copy the abilities on 1-A things he can only use a nerfed version of these powers.His copy ability on works on a High 1-B scale Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Law Users Category:Information Users Category:Probability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Elemental Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Quantum Users Category:Physics Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users